Gumball (Thomas)
StrongTed201's TV spoof of Thomas and Friends Cast: *Thomas - Gumball (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Edward - Blu (Rio) *Henry - Soos (from Gravity Falls) *Gordon - Dim (A Bug's Life) *James - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Percy - Darwin (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Toby - Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) *Duck - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Donald and Douglas - Ock and Rock (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Oliver - Rigby (Regular Show) *Diesel - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Annie and Clarabel - Maggie and Rayna (The Buzz on Maggie) *Henrietta - Shelia (Rocko's Modern Life) *Bill and Ben - Chip and Dale *BoCo - Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) *Daisy - Gabi (Rio 2) *Mavis - Amy (Clarence) *Stepney - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Emily - Penny (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Bertie - Sid (Ice Age) *Harvey - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Arry and Bert - Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *Fergus - Mort (Madagascar) *Skarloey - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Rheneas - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Sir Handel - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Peter Sam - Junior (VeggieTales) *Rusty - Diper (Gravity Falls) *Duncan - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Freddie - Thomas (Regular Show) *Mighty Mac - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Duke - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Smudger - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Madge - Jackie (Cyberchase) *Caroline - Stella (Over the Hedge) *Arthur - Matt (Cyberchase) *Cranky - Tower (The Little Engine That Could) *Lady - Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Diesel 10 - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Splatter and Dodge - Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Coaches - Minions (Despicable Me) *Troublesome Trucks - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Sir Topham Hatt - Lawrence (Phineas and Ferb) *Lady Hatt - Linda (Phineas and Ferb) *Stephen Hatt - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Bridget Hatt - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Terence - Jake (Adventure Time) *Trevor - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Toad - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Spencer - Colonal Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Murdoch - Wreck-It Ralph *Harold - Orville (The Rescuers) *Bulgy - Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Molly - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Elizabeth - Miss Simian (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Rosie - Mable (Gravity Falls) *Salty - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Butch - Boris (Balto) *George - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *S.C.Ruffey - Frazzle (Sesame Street) *Derek - Shrek *Bertram - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Horrid Lorries - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Thumper - Mo (The Land Before Time 9) *D261 - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Boulder - Iago (Aladdin) *Tiger Moth - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Alicia Botti - Meg (Family Guy) *Mr. Pervical - Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) *Miss Jenny - Derpy (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) *Jack - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Alfie - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Max and Monty - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Kelly - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Isabella - Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Byron - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Patrick - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Ned - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Oliver (Pack) - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Nelson - Marty (Madagascar) *Buster - Clayton (Tarzan) *Whiff - Timon (The Lion King) *Dowager Hatt - Marianne (The Wild Thornberrys) *Billy - Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Rocky - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Stanley - Olaf (Frozen) *Neville - Tiger (An American Tail) *Jeremy - Rafael (Rio) *Dennis - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Proteus - Scrat (Ice Age) *Bulstrode - Frankie (Shark Tale) *Hector - Anger (Inside Out) *Hank - Tantor (Tarzan) *Old Slow Coach - Granny Jojo (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Flora - Priscella Jones/Aunt Grandma (Uncle Grandpa) *Colin - Howie (Almost Naked Animals) *Hiro - Louie (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Charlie - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Scruff - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Victor - King Julien (Madagascar) *Kevin - Maurice (Madagascar) *Bash and Dash - Tom and Jerry *Ferdinand - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Captain - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Belle - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Flynn - Alex (Madagascar) *Den - Ozzy (The Land Before Time 2) *Dart - Stuart (The Land Before Time (The Land Before Time 2) *Norman - Llort (A Troll In Central Park) *Paxton - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Sidney - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Stafford - Melman (Madagascar) *Merrick - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Owen - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Gator - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *Timothy - Matt (Cyberchase) *Marion - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Reg - Olaf (Frozen) *Samson - Homer (The Simpsons) *Glynn - Ickis (Aaahh! Real Monsters) *Jerome and Judy - Krumm and Oblina (Aaahh! Real Monsters) *Winston - Mushu (Mulan) *Luke - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Stephen - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Millie - Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) *Connor - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Caitlin - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Porter - Rhino (Bolt) *Logan - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Ryan - Ryan (The Wild) *Sam - Stuart Little *Skiff - Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Mike - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Rex - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Bert (Steam Engine) - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Philip - Squiddly Diddly *Flying Scotsman - Octo (Almost Naked Animals) *Chinese Dragon - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Spiteful Breakvan - Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Owl - Nigel (Rio) *Elephant - Manny (Ice Age) *Dilly - Chip (The Little Engine That Could) *Champion - Kazar (The Wild) *Gremlin - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *City of Truro - Rollo (The Little Engine That Could) *Sailor John - Jafar (Aladdin) *Sir Robert Norramby - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Vinnie - Kevin (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) Episodes Season 1 * Gumball and Dim/Gumball Gets Tricked * Blu and Dim/Blu Helps Out * The Sad Story of Soos/Come Out Soos! * Blu Dim and Soos/Soos to the Rescue * Gumball's Minions/A Big Day for Gumball * Gumball and the Monkeys/Trouble for Gumball * Gumball and the Breakdown Crane/Gumball Saves the Day * Daffy and the Minions/Daffy Learns a Lesson * Troublesome Monkeys/Foolish Monkeys * Daffy and the Express/A Proud Day for Daffy * Gumball and the Guard/Gumball and the Conductor * Gumball Goes Fishing * Gumball Jake and the Snow/Jake the Dog * Gumball and Sid/Gumball and Sid's Great Race * Big Characters and Turntables * Trouble in the Shed * Darwin Runs Away * Coal/Soos' Special Coal * The Flying Kipper * Whistles and Sneezes * Uncle Grandpa and the Shout Gentleman/Uncle Grandpa the Cartoon * Gumball in Trouble/Gumball Breaks the Rules * Dirty Objects/Daffy in a Mess * Off the Rails/Dim Takes a Dip * Down the Mine * Gumball and the Christmas Party Season 2 * Gumball Darwin and the Coal/Double Trouble * Cows/A Cow on the Line * Sid's Chase * Saved From Scrap * Old Iron * Gumball and Pudge/A New Friend for Gumball * Darwin and the Signal * Mordecai Takes Charge * Darwin and Orville/Darwin Proves the Point * The Runaway * Darwin Takes the Plunge * Pop Goes the Shark * Dirty Work/Bruce's Devious Deed * A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Mordecai * Better Late Than Never * Verminious Snaptrap/Ock and Rock * The Deputation * Gumball Comes to Breakfast * Gabi * Darwin's Predicament * The Dinosaursel * Wrong Road * Blu's Exploit * Ghost Goldfish/Darwin's Ghostly Trick * Woolly Bear * Gumball and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 * A Scarf for Darwin * Darwin's Promise * Time for Trouble * Dim and the Famous Visitor * Ock's Bird * Gumball Gets Bumped * Gumball Darwin and Hellhound * Bruce Does it Again * Soos' Forest * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for Daffy * Gumball Darwin and the Post Train/Gumball Darwin and the Mail Train * Trust Gumball * Amy * Uncle Grandpa's Tightrope * Blu Pudge and the Really Useful Party * Buzz Buzz/Daffy Goes Buzz Buzz * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Big Characters * Escape * Rigby Owns Up * Evil Emperor Zurg * Heroes * Darwin Daffy and the Fruitful Day * Gumball and Darwin's Christmas Adventure/Gumball and Darwin's Mountain Adventure Season 4 * Granwarf * Sleeping Beauty * Bulldog * You Can't Win * Four Little Characters * A Bad Day for Classified * Junior and the Refreshment Lady * Monkeys!/Diper Helps Junior * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Special Hat * Rancid Rabbit * Passengers and Polish * Gallant Old Character/The Gallant Old Character * Diper to the Rescue * Gumball and Rocko * Wallaby Stops Play * Bowled Out * Soos and the Elephant * Pumbaa Stands By * Bulls Eye * Gumball and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens/Gumball Meets the Queen * Fish * Special Attraction * Mind that Bike Season 5 * Tower Bugs * Horrid Weasel * A Better View for Dim * Linda's Birthday Party * Daffy and the Trouble With Trees * Dim and the Gremlin * Bye Rancid Rabbit! * Baa! * Put Upon Darwin * Uncle Grandpa and the Flood * Haunted Soos * Double Teething Troubles * Rocko Gets Lost * Uncle Grandpa's Discovery * Something in the Air * Gumball Darwin and Granny Jojo * Gumball and the Rumours/Gumball and the Rumors * Rigby's Find * Happy Ever After * Lawrence's Holiday * A Surprise for Darwin/A Big Surprise for Darwin * Make Someone Happy * Busy Going Backwards * Squidward Gets Spooked * Diper and the Parrot * Snow Season 6 * Mr. Krabs' Secret * Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue * No Sleep for Tower * A Bad Day for Orville the Albatross/A Bad Day for Orville * Miss Simian the Vintage Monkey/Miss Simian the Vintage Baboon * The Fogman * SpongeBob Jumps In * A Friend in Need * It's Only Snow * Bird Trouble * The World's Strongest Shark * Scaredy Characters * Darwin and the Haunted Mine * Middle Character * Daffy and the Red Balloon * Jack Frost * Dim Takes a Tumble * Darwin's Chocolate Crunch * Hand Bother * Uncle Grandpa Had a Little Lamb * Gumball Darwin and the Squeak * Gumball the Jet Dog/Gumball and the Jet Engine * Blu the Very Useful Bird/Blu the Really Useful Bird * Dunkin Squidward * Diper Saves the Day * Faulty Whistles Season 7 * Penny's New Coaches * Darwin Gets It Right * Chip Dale and Mort * The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge * Blu's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Soos? * Daffy and the Queen of Town * The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand * The Spotless Record/Spotless Record * Uncle Grandpa's Windmill/Uncle Grandpa and the Windmill * Bad Day at Castle Loch * Hammy and the Roller Coaster * Mr. Krabs' Stormy Tale * Snow Raccoon/Rigby the Snow Raccoon * Something Fishy * The Runaway Elephant * Peace and Quiet * Mort Breaks the Rules/Gumball and the Search for Mort * Zurg Rides Again * Orville and the Flying Horse * The Grand Opening * Best Dressed Beetle * Dim and Colonel Hathi * Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hatsy Cakes/Gumball and the Avalanche * Trusty Diper * Three Cheers for Gumball/Hooray for Gumball Season 8 * Gumball and the Tuba * Darwin's New Whistle * Gumball to the Rescue * Soos and the Wishing Tree * Daffy Gets a New Coat * Gumball Saves the Day * Darwin's Big Mistake * Gumball Penny and the Snowplough * Don't Tell Gumball * Penny's New Route * Gumball and the Firework Display * Dim Takes Charge * Spic and Span * Blu the Great * Squeak Rattle and Roll * Gumball and the Circus * Gumball Gets it Right * As Good as Dim * Fish * Penny's Adventure * Halloween * You Can Do It Uncle Grandpa! * Daffy Goes Too Far * Chickens to School * Too Hot for Gumball * Darwin and the Magic Carpet Season 9 * Darwin and the Oil Painting * Gumball and the Rainbow * Gypsy's Special Special * Gumball's Milkshake Muddle * Devon and Cornwall * Gumball and the Toy Shop * Respect for Dim * Gumball and the Birthday Picnic * Tuneful Toots * Hammy and the Dinosaur * Gumball and the New Cat * Uncle Grandpa Feels Left Out * Gumball Tries His Best * The Magic Lamp * Gumball and the Statue * Soos and the Flagpole * Penny Knows Best * Gumball's Day Off * Gumball's New Trucks * Squidward and the Old Mine * Bold and Brave * Elmo the Brave * Saving Blu * Gumball and the Golden Eagle * Keeping Up with Daffy * Flour Power Season 10 * Follow That Flour * A Smooth Ride * Gumball and the New Toco Toucan * Darwin and the Funfair/Darwin and the Carnival * The Orange Father * Squidward Drops a Clanger * Gumball's Tricky Tree * Uncle Grandpa's Afternoon Off * It's Good to be Dim * Seeing the Sights * Fearless Thomas * Uncle Grandpa's New Shed * Blu Strikes Out * Topped Off Gumball * Which Way Now? * Gumball and the Shooting Star * Big Strong Soos * Sticky Toffee Gumball/Sticky Taffy Gumball * Wharf and Peace * Gumball's Frosty Friend * Penny and the Special Minions/Penny and the Special Cars * Gumball and the Colours/Gumball and the Colors * Gumball and the Birthday Mail * Squidward's Bluff * Missing Monkeys * Gumball and the Treasure * Daffy the Second Best * Gumball and Elmo's Big Day Out Season 11 * Gumball and the Storyteller * Penny's Rubbish/Penny and the Garbage * Dream On * Dirty Work * Anger the Horrid! * Dim and the Engineer/Dim and the Mechanic * Gumball and the Spaceship * Soos' Lucky Day * Gumball and the Lighthouse * Gumball and the Big Bang * Smoke and Mirrors * Gumball Sets Sail * Don't Be Silly Keswick * Blu and the Mail * Hide and Peep * Uncle's Grandpa's Triumph * Gumball and the Runaway Car * Gumball in Trouble * Gumball and the Stinky Cheese * Darwin and the Left Luggage/Darwin and the Baggage * Squidward Does it All * Classified in Charge * Cool Truckings * Ding-a-Ling * Elmo Storms Through * Wash Behind Your Hands Season 12 * Gumball and the Billboard * Steady Birdie * Mable's Funfair Special/Mable's Carnival Special * Mountain Marvel * Soos Gets It Wrong * Heave Ho Gumball! * Uncle Grandpa's Special Surprise * Excellent Penny * The Party Surprise * Saved You! * Squidward and the Hot Air Balloon * Daffy Works it Out * Aunt Trouble * Don't Go Back * Dim Takes a Shortcut * The Man in the Hills * Gumball Puts the Brakes On * Darwin and the Bandstand * Push Me Pull You * Best Friends Season 13 * Creaky Tower * The Lion of Town * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy Town * The Early Bird * Play Time * Gumball and the Pigs * Time for a Story * Darwin's Parcel * Uncle Grandpa's New Whistle * A Blooming Mess * Gumball and the Runaway Kite * Steamy Town * Splish Splash Splosh! * The Biggest Present of All * Snow Roads * Soos' Good Deeds * Buzzy Bees * Shifu Helps Out Season 14 * Gumball's Tall Friend * Daffy in the Dark * Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Charlie Brown and Blu * Uncle Grandpa and the Whistling Woods * Soos' Health and Safety * Bruce's Special Delivery * Pop Goes Gumball * King Julien Says Yes * Gumball in Charge * Being Darwin * Merry Winter Wish * Gumball and the Snowman Party * Gumball's Crazy Day * Jumping Jobi Wood! * Gumball and Pumbaa * O the Indignity * Jitters and Japes * Merry Misty Island * Soos' Magic Box Season 15 * Dim and RJ * Uncle Grandpa and Tom * Penny and Jerry * Darwin's New Friends * Blu the Hero * Daffy to the Rescue * Happy Shifu * Up Up and Away! * Soos' Happy Coal * Let it Snow * Surprise Surprise * Colonel Hathi the Guard * Stop That Sloth * Stuck on You * Big Kitty Katswell * Maurice the Steamie * Wonky Whistle * Darwin the Snowman * Tree Trouble * Fiery Alex Season 16 * Race to the Rescue * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * Express Coming Through * Darwin and the Monster of Brendam * Ho Ho Snowman * Flash Bang Wallop! * Gumball and the Rubbish Meerkat/Gumball and the Wild Meerkat * Gumball Toots the Crows * Bust My Hands! * Darwin and the Calliope * Gumball and the Sounds of Town * Mr Krabs' Surprise * Town Surprise Day * Penny's Winter Party Special * Muddy Matters * Timon's Wish * Welcome Melman * Don't Bother King Julien! * Happy Birthday Lawrence! * The Christmas Tree Express Season 17 * Maurice's Cranky Friend * Pumbaa's Makeover * Wayward Mushu * Dim Runs Dry * Calm Down Pearl * Steamie Melman * Soos' Hero * Piglet's New Friend * The Switch * Not Now Charlie Brown! * The Lost Puff * The Gumball Way * The Phantom Express * Darwin's Lucky Day * Chip or Dale? * Too Many Fire Characters * No Snow for Gumball * Santa's Little Character * The Missing Christmas Decorations * The Frozen Turntable * Away From the Sea * Gone Fishing * The Afternoon Tea Express * The Smelly Kipper * No More Mr. Nice Character * Gumball's Shortcut Season 18 * Old Reliable Blu * Not So Slow Minions * Flatbeds of Fear * Disappearing Villains * Signals Crossed * Pumbaa's Adventure * Mordecai in the Water * Mordecai and the Slip Minions * Gumball the Quarry Dog * Gumball and the Emergency Cable * Squidward and the Grumpy Passenger * Sylvia and the Pipe * Missing Mr. Nezzer * No Steam Without Coal * Colonel Hathi's VIP * Pumbaa's Bright Idea * Long Lost Friend * Last Character for Christmas * Squidward the Humbug * The Perfect Gift * Penny Saves the World * Matt and the Rainbow Truck/Matt and the Rainbow Car * Sylvia and the Dinosaurs * Homer at Your Service * Homer Sents from Scrap * Isabella and the Volcano Season 19 * Who's Geoffrey? * The Truth About Uncle Grandpa * Lost Property * Soos Spots Trouble * A Tower Christmas * Snow Place like Home * The Beast of Town * Pumbaa and the Whale * Wild Water Rescue * Very Important Sheep * Mr Krabs All at Sea * Ozzy and Stuart * Helping Shifu * Bruce's Ghostly Christmas * Best Character Ever * Slow Heimlich * Two Foot Good * Blues vs Blacks * The Little Octopus Who Raced Ahead * Squiddly Diddly to the Rescue SpongeBob and the Pack * A Visit for Gumball * SpongeBob Owns Up * On Site with Gumball * Darwin's Scary Tale * Butch's Windy Day * A Happy Day for Darwin * A Tale for Gumball * Gumball and the Moles * Darwin Helps Out * The Tortoise and the Hare * Gumball's Trusty Friends * Patrick Has Kittens * Mud Glorious Mud Movies * Gumball and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Characters * Gumball and the Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Villains * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Town's Legend of the Lost Treasure Category:StrongTed201